<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kaiesha by Kuramagirl19769</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25274200">Kaiesha</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuramagirl19769/pseuds/Kuramagirl19769'>Kuramagirl19769</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yu Yu Hakusho</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:28:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,439</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25274200</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuramagirl19769/pseuds/Kuramagirl19769</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>She was raised by her grandparents, then by her parents...she ended up living with the Kuwabaras, she slowly fell in love with Kurama. How will their relationship turn out?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kaiesha, Kurama - Relationship</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He sat staring at her. He thought she was the most beautiful girl on the planet. What he didn't know was how messed up her life was.</p><p>For her entired life she has been raped and abused, by her parents, and by foster parents.</p><p>She never had a boyfriend, but who needs a boyfriend when your life has sucked as bad as hers. She stood 5'3" brown hair and brown eyes.</p><p>Her name is Kaiesha. Her family was orginally from Japan but moved to America, a few years before she was born.</p><p>From the time she was born, up until her 5th birthday she was met with love and cuddles. The day of her 5th birthday that all changed.</p><p>Kaiesha went from living with her grandparents to living with her parents that had nothing to do with her</p><p>She didn't understand why it had to change but it did and she didn't like it.</p><p>The first time she got hit was for not putting her dish in the sink when she was done eating. Her mother hit her.</p><p>"I'm sorry" she said as the dish fell from her hand to the floor and her chopsticks made a mess.</p><p>"Clean it up by hand Kaiesha" her mother told her.</p><p>She got down on her little knees and started to pick up the pieces.</p><p>Some of the pieces cut her. She did her best not to cry. Kaiesha put her dish in the garbage and got a wet paper towel to clean up the extra little pieces she couldn't get. </p><p>She want sent to her room after words. 'Grams, I wish you were here to get me' she thought to herself.</p><p>That night she went to bed tired, she got up the next morning just as tired for her father had molested her.</p><p>After he was done, he had a smile on his face and she felt completely dirty and violated. This man was supposed to keep her safe and protect from all the idiots in the world, and he just crossed a line a father never should have crossed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Almost free</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Her parents hate her for pretty much no reason, they beat her daily even after school, not much changes until Mis Lilly saves her.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Every night for six months this would happen. And everyday she would go to school very quiet and very scared.</p><p>One of her teachers noticed something wasn't right. Kaiesha sat alone all the time and never joined in group activies. The teacher stopped her before she could go out on the playground.</p><p>"Kaiesha, is something wrong?" Her teacher asked.</p><p>Kaisha looked away. "I'm not allowed to talk about it or I'll get into trouble" she said softly.</p><p>The teacher sat down. She was a pretty red head. She was very kind and friendly towards all the kids and staff.</p><p>"This is a safe place Kaiesha, you can tell me" she said softly.</p><p>She scared to say a word to anyone. "I'm sorry Miss Lilly, but I can't" she said going to a corner and playing.</p><p>Missy Lilly went to her desk and wrote in Kaiesha's folder something was going on but didn't go what. </p><p>The kids all back into the classroom after recess. The other kids would point and laughed at her, and Miss Lilly scolded them.</p><p>At the end of the day her mom came to get her. She acted all sweet and innocent around everyone.</p><p>"Mrs. Himura, I've noticed lately your daughter isn't playing with everyone in the class. She's a loner" Missy Lilly told her.</p><p>"Oh well, I don't know, my mother in law had her until recently when she suddenly passed away from a massive heart attack, and my parents still live in Japan. Kaiesha hasn't lived with us long, she's still adjusting to being with us" her mother said.</p><p>"How did she get the cuts on her hands?" Miss Lilly asked.</p><p>"She dropped a dish and I made her clean it up by hand" she said, now by this point getting pissed with the teacher. "Did she tell you?" </p><p>"No, I figured it out myself"</p><p>Kaiesha quickly got her things and went to her mother's side, knowing when she got home something bad was going to happen.</p><p>After they left and got in the car and was driving home her mother started to yell. "WHY DID YOU TELL HER ANYTHING YOU LITTLE BRAT!!!"</p><p>"I didn't say a word! She figured it out on her own, I swear!" she said trying not to cry.</p><p>"YOU'RE A LIAR KAIESHA!!" she yelled again. </p><p>'But I'm not, I'm telling you the truth' she thought.</p><p>When they got home she got out of the car quickly and went into the house, put her shoes and backpack away and waiting for her mother in her room. </p><p>A few minutes later her mom came in with a belt and hit her from the top of her back to her butt. "This will teach you to lie to me, you little bitch" her mother hissed.</p><p>Kaiesha had tears running down her cheeks as her mother hit her over and over with the belt until she was satisfied, then called 911 to tell them someone had abused her child.</p><p>When the ambulence got there they saw her laying face down on her bed, barely breathing. Her back was swollen from all the beatings she had gotten. They rushed her to the hospital as quick as they could. When they arrived, her teacher Missy Lilly was there, volunteering.</p><p>She looked over. "Oh my God Kaiesha!" she said running to help them. "What happened?" she asked.</p><p>"Her mother called 911 after a serious beating of a belt" the EMT said.</p><p>"This is what she couldn't tell me at school. She gets beaten and I'm sure sexually abused too. She needs to get out of that house before they kill her" she told the EMTs and the officer who had just happened to walk in.</p><p>She questioned the teacher and told her how the mother acted when she came to pick her up. The officer thanked her and left to go to Kaiesha's house to talk to her parents.</p><p>That night her parents were arrested, for child abuse, and sexual abuse towards a minor.</p><p>Little did Kaiesha know, her life from now until she's fifteen when she meets the one who will take her away from all the beating and abuse, her life is going to be absolute hell.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Meeting Kurama</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kaiesha is now with the Kuwbaras and is getting close to Shizuru, what will she think of Kurama?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After a few days Kaiesha was released to the state and placed into foster care. The first two weeks were normal. She adjusted well and everyone was full of smiles. But after two weeks she noticed the same pattern as when she was at home.</p><p>This time, instead of being quiet about it she told Miss Lilly what was going on. Miss Lilly called the police and Kaiesha was removed from the house and the foster family had their license revoked.</p><p>She noticed two weeks seems to be the limit at a house with her. Kaiesha had been through every city and county in one state and moved on to another state. Every single place she had lived had gotten their foster license revoked and other kids spoke out towards the abuse they had received from all the places they had lived.</p><p>By the time she was seven she had been through many foster homes and two states.</p><p>In this new home, in a new state, her third state. Her foster parents would always smile at her before something happened. Her foster dad would rape her, then the mom would beat her for allowing the dad to rape her. She told the teacher at school and again went to another foster home. </p><p>She was getting tired of being the new girl in school. Some houses were in the same district she was in, others were in a different district and she was always the new girl in some school and they always harrassed her for it.</p><p>By the time she was nine, she was up to 5 states and a lot more foster homes and schools.</p><p>This kept going until she finally talked the to DHS into letting her go to Japan and start over there with a new life and new foster family. She was almost fifteen and she wanted to feel loved by someone.</p><p>They had someone in mind. A couple who had a couple of kids, one close to her age and one older. They were the Kuwabaras. A very loving family, with two kids that were spiritually aware.</p><p>The parents had sent Shizuru to get her from the airport, as they were working and Kazuma was at school. </p><p>Shizuru was there an half an hour before the plane landed. Once Kaiesha's plane landed and the state worker got her off the plane she smiled. "You'll do better here, you'll be with a family that loves you and won't hurt you" she promised.</p><p>"Yeah right, I've been lied to for almost ten years, what makes you think I'm going to believe a word you're telling me?" she asked.</p><p>"Alright, that's fair...but really, they are good people, you can trust them and give your heart to a boy"</p><p>"No thanks, I'm not stupid, I'm not giving myself to a boy after being raped and abused." she said, going to luggage claim and finding Shizuru.</p><p>"I'm Kuwabara, Shizuru" she told Kaiesha bowing. </p><p>"Himura, Kaiesha" she said bowing back. "So, you're family is going to take me in huh? Just so you know, I don't trust men...or women, If I were you, I would keep yourselves away from me until I can get comfortable with you. I've been through 50 states and I'm almost 15. And a LOT of bad foster homes. So, all in all, stay away from me and don't touch me" she told her.</p><p>"You got it kid" Shizuru said leading her out of the airport and to the car. "Hey kid, ever been to a toy store?"</p><p>"My name is Kaiesha, not kid" she snapped. "And no, I have never been...well maybe I don't remember"</p><p>"That's our first stop then" she told her getting her into the car.</p><p>"Why the toy store?" she asked.</p><p>"You look like you could use something to cuddle with, maybe we'll go and get you a journal too, how would you like that?"</p><p>"Why are you being so nice to me? Is there somethinng I have to give you in return?"</p><p>She looked at her oddly. "No, I'm being nice and my father told me to take you around and show you some of Japan while we were out. But if you would rather go to the house we can" Shizuru said out of concern.</p><p>"No...the toy store and other places will be fine" she said watching out the window.</p><p>Shizuru nodded and drove to the mall. They stopped at the toy store first, then the writing store, and a few clothing stores to get her clothes and shoes.</p><p>Kaiesha looked at everything they bought. "Wow...that's a lot, are you sure this is okay?" she asked.</p><p>"Oh yeah, this will be fine, tomorrow we'll get you registered for Junior High and you can attend the same school as Kazuma and his best friend Yusuke" she told her.</p><p>"I don't think, I'm ready for that. I'm really low at reading, writing, and everything else" she told her.</p><p>"Seriously?! How did you get away with that?"</p><p>Kaiesha looked down. "I was in many different schools in many different states from the time I was five until now. I do know how to read, write, and speak Japanese, but it's been years since I could do any of it" she said honestly. "My grams taught me"</p><p>Shizuru took her home and got her something to eat before pulling out all the old books for little kids to help her study.</p><p>"I'm sorry, can I rest now? I'm super tired" she said as a kitten came up to her.</p><p>"Mew" she said.</p><p>"Aww, hi little baby" she said holding her hand out to be sniffed.</p><p>The kitten sniffed it and licked her hand.</p><p>"Yeah sure kid, come one I'll show you where you're sleeping" she said picking up the kitten. "This is Kazuma's kitten, but I'm sure he'll share with you" </p><p>Kaiesha nodded. "I won't touch her then" she told her.</p><p>"No, it's okay, the kitten likes you and he's at school, or probably out" she told her.</p><p>She nodded and looked around the bedroom. It was small, but she didn't need a lot either.</p><p>Once she changed out of her clothes into some light pajamas she crawled into bed and crashed hard, holding her new plush and the kitten sleeping next to her head on the pillow.</p><p>Kaiesha didn't get up until around nine the next morning. The only people that were home were her and Shizuru.</p><p>She came down after showering and putting on her new clothes that were now washed and hung up. Kaiesha had the kitten following her.</p><p>"Looks like you got a follower" Shizuru laughed warming up the food for Kaiesha and giving it to her.</p><p>"Thanks" she said looking at it.</p><p>Shizuru watched her. "Aren't you hungry kid?" she asked.</p><p>She nodded but looking at all the food that was on her plate made her stomach turn. "I can't eat all of that" she said.</p><p>"Eat what you can" she told her softly. "No one is going to take your food" she promised.</p><p>She nodded and slowly began to eat. Shizuru left the room to give her privacy and texted her parents. "She's up and eating"</p><p>They texted back. "Good, start her lessons to get her up to speed"</p><p>"I will after I take her to the park for a bit or out to explore"</p><p>When she came back half of the food was still on her plate. "You really don't eat much do you?" she asked.</p><p>"No..I don't, can I save it for later?" she asked.</p><p>"Sure, I don't see why you can't" she said taking it from her.</p><p>Kaiesha immediately curled up into a ball and waited for Shizuru to hit her.</p><p>"Hey kid, I'm not going to hit you..." she told her.</p><p>She looked at her. "Are you sure?" she asked softly.</p><p>"Is that normal for you? To eat and get hit?" she asked.</p><p>She nodded. "Always"</p><p>"We won't hit you here, I may beat up Kazuma, but that's because he's my brother" she told her. "But I won't do it any more"</p><p>She nodded and stood up. "I'm sorry, it's habit" she said.</p><p>"It's a hard habit to break, but I promise you, you will not be hit here" she said.</p><p>Kaiesha nodded, still finding it hard to believe. "Okay, what are we going to do first?" she asked.</p><p>"How about we study outside in the park, there won't be many kids around, they'll be at school"</p><p>"Sounds like an idea, will the kitten be okay?"</p><p>"She'll be fine, she'll sleep in Kazuma's room" she told the kitten who took off quickly towards the room.</p><p>Shizuru gathtered stuff up and led her out.</p><p>As the walked Kaiesha found a patch of woods. "Can we stop here and study?" she asked.</p><p>"Sure kid, here is fine" she said sitting down.</p><p>Kaiesha got into studying was doing really good when Kurama had walked by.</p><p>"Hello Shizuru" he spoke softly. "Who's this lovely girl with you today?"</p><p>Kaiesha looked up at him and her jaw dropped. She had never seen anyone more beautiful than him.</p><p>"Oh hey Kurama, this is Himura, Kaiesha. My family is going to be her foster family" she explained.</p><p>"Yes, I remember Kuwbara saying something about that. He hasn't seen her yet has he? She might have Yukina beat" he half joked.</p><p>Hiei landed beside him. "Watch what you say about Yukina, Kurama" another voice said.</p><p>Kaiesha looked at the shorter one and hid behind Shizuru. It was just too much for her to take in at once.</p><p>Hiei and Kurama looked at each other before looking at her again.</p><p>She sat behind Shizuru shaking. "Can we go home now?" she practially begged her.</p><p>"Yeah sure" she said softly and stood up to gather stuff up.</p><p>She was holding tight to the tree.</p><p>Hiei looked into her eyes and nodded to himself before going up in the trees.</p><p>Kurama knelt down and held his hand out to her. "I won't hurt you. Take my hands and I'll help you up" he spoke softly to her.</p><p>She shook as she put her hands in his. When she did she felt a spark between them. Once she was up he let go.</p><p>"T-thank you" she said bowing to him.</p><p>He smiled at her and nodded before leaving and going home.</p><p>When they arrived home themselves, everyone else was home and Shizuru's mom was cooking dinner.</p><p>She looked around and saw three people staring at her and a kitten mewing at her to be picked up.</p><p>Kaiesha picked up the kitten and scratched behind her ears. "Hey little baby" she said.</p><p>The three noticed that the kitten took a liking to her and made her feel comfortable around a bunch of strangers.</p><p>"Well, then, shall we get ready for dinner?" Shizuru's mother asked.</p><p>Everyone nodded and Kazuma went to change his clothes. Shizuru told her mother to put very little on her plate because it would be wasted other wise. Her mother nodded and did so.</p><p>She ate slowly not looking at anyone else, the other ate quickly.</p><p>Shizuru's parents walked into the kitchen to discuss all the medicial that she would need and how to get her to a healthy weight. Shizuru told her parents she would go along, as her and Kaiesha had started to form a bond between each other. They agreed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Getting comfortable with others</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kaiesha is slowly getting comfortable with everyone, how she dealing with life?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next day, Shizuru, her mom, and Kaiesha all went to the doctor's office to get Kaiesha checked out.</p><p>Kaiesha was scared and had Shizuru stay with her and even held her hand. To Kaiesha that was progress. She was slowly starting to trust the Kuwabaras and it's only been a couple of days.</p><p>She didn't want to jinx herself by trusting to much as she had in the past. Her motto was now: "One day at a time, one step at a time" and it was working for her.</p><p>Kaiesha looked forward to her lessons with Shizuru out in the woods until she could get comfortable around others. </p><p>The Kuwabaras noticed it was hard for her to adjust to other people, and looked into home schooling her, as to ease her fears. They decided to start her from Kindergarden and work their way up in school with her. Shizuru was her teacher.</p><p>Everyday they walked up to the Junior High and back as part of her physical education. Sometimes they would stop at the park and Shizuru let her run and play.</p><p>She began to eat more and started to gain weight.</p><p>A month has now passed and Kaiesha was full of smiles. She still wouldn't let anyone touch her except Kurama and Shizuru.</p><p>The Kuwabaras put her into therapy and she took her little fox plush to therapy with her as a comfort.</p><p>At first she didn't talk much, she didn't want to relive what happened to her. By her third session she was slowly starting to speak out about what happened to her. How she remembered being in a loving home to a home full of hate and abuse. She told her therapist that she was having nightmares but they weren't as bad as they were before.</p><p>After her session she came out smiling. Shizuru looked at her. "You doing okay kid?" she asked.</p><p>"Yep, I'm doing well" she said happily as she hugged her.</p><p>Shizuru was surprised and hugged her back. "Yeah, you're doing good, this is a big improvement for you" she told her.</p><p>They left. As they walked they ran into Kurama.</p><p>"Hello Kaiesha, how are you doing?" he asked warmly.</p><p>"Well, thank you, and you?" she asked.</p><p>"I'm well, thank you" he said eyeing her plush. "You like foxes?" </p><p>"Yes, they are my favorite animal, are they yours as well?" she asked.</p><p>He nodded. "They are"</p><p>She beamed at him. "I would love to get to know you better soon" she told him.</p><p>"I would like that very much" he said.</p><p>They bowed to him and left to go to the house.</p><p>"I think you are starting to feel comfortable here" Shizuru told her.</p><p>"Yeah, I'm not really comfortable around lots of people yet, but you guys, my therapist and Kurama I am" she told her happily</p><p>She felt better than she had in a very long time</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>